vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Banshouou
Summary Banshouou is a legendary demon of the sky. He lived a pointless life until see the fight between Mudo and Senya. After that he fall in love for martial arts and left himself being captured by the Tribe of Void to complete his objetective to fight against strong opponents. He is also the one who broken Jinka's spiritual barrier. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | 6-C Name: Banshouou Origin: Sengoku Youko Gender: Male Age: Hundred of years Classification: Land God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Master Martial Arts, Flight, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Weather Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb clouds), Body Control, Elemental Intangibility, Regeneration (Low-High; Can regenerates from a single cloud molecule), Nature Manipulation, Large Size (Type 3 - only in his True Form), Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Duplication Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation (Can turn his clouds into animals), Transformation, Size Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can mimic fighting styles and powers after watching them in use), Soul Manipulation (Gods can devour souls), Fusionism (Can merge his clones to create a more powerful), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Pretended to be captured by the mind control of the Tribe of Void in an attempt to make him a mad god), Sleep Manipulation (Did not fall asleep after a spiritual interference from Senya) and Internal Damage (His internal organs is made of wind and water) Attack Potency: At least City level (Casually created several clouds around the sky) | Island level (His true form is larger than mountains togethers. Broke Jinka's spiritual barrier with a single punch). Speed: FTL (Even not fighting seriously, he was able to blitz both Senya and Mudo at once. Could see Awakened Senya and Jinka's movements) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class | Island Class Durability: At least City level (Tanked Mudo's Thunder God Fist. Supported many of Mudo and Senya's blows). Regeneration and intangibily makes hard to kill him. | Island level. Regeneration and intangibily makes hard to kill him. Stamina: Likely limitless. Range: Thousands of kilometers. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Gifted (Banshouou is one of the oldest gods of all, having a knowledge beyond human comprehension, no matter how much it is collected in relation to other life forms. He has apparently been charmed by martial arts and is an extreme genius in their use, being able to copy Senya and Mudo's fighting style and apply it to his clones) Weaknesses: His clouds can be dissipated by air. Keys: Humanoid Form | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sengoku Youko Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Adults Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Weather Users Category:Element Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Mizukamiverse